The present invention relates to load-bearing frameworks. In an embodiment of the present invention, a load-bearing framework, table or the like has four feet, at least one foot being formed by a cap which is associated with a cap-carrier such that the cap can be rotated about a horizontal axis. The cap forms a standing surface by way of a portion of its circumferential surface.
A load-bearing framework is already known from German patent document number DE 199 21 455 A1. The load-bearing framework described in the German patent document has four feet which are formed by plastics-material caps which are plugged onto the ends of two load-bearing tubes. Legs are secured on the load-bearing tubes, the two legs of each load-bearing tube being articulated to one another in a pivotable manner. The load-bearing framework is in the form of a roller-type stand. However, it may also carry a work top or clamping plates. If the existing load-bearing framework is set up on an uneven underlying surface, then it rocks. The prior art makes various proposals in order to prevent an object which stands on four feet from rocking. For example, French patent document number FR 564 568 describes the possibility of lengthening or shortening one of four legs by means of a spindle. This method of height adjustment, however, is not possible for such feet as are described by the generic description of feet in German patent document number DE 199 21 455 A1.